


New Beginnings

by WiseKxyana



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Flashbacks, Fluff, Loss of Parent(s), Nightmares, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale, Redemption, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiseKxyana/pseuds/WiseKxyana
Summary: With Horde Prime gone, the war is now over and the Best Friend Squad is able to live peacefully.Adora and Glimmer are busy with meetings, Bow has been working with Entrapta and Hordak to fix Darla, and Catra is trying her hardest to redeem herself.That is until Entrapta discovers a specific heat signature inbetween portals.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Adora looked at the colorful sky in awe, she had seen things as beautiful as this, she was overjoyed. Horde Prime had finally been defeated, and she had what she wanted. She couldn't believe it.

_Peace, Her best friends, The Alliance, and the rest of the Rebellion._ _Most Importantly, she now had Catra._

"Adora? Are you alright?" Catra walked toward Adora with the look she always loved, that happy heart-eyed look that Catra gave her on Darla plenty of times. "Im Alright, Its just- a month ago I thought I would never be able to make it. And now-" Tears of joy welled up in Adoras eyes and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Adora threw herself into Catra, hugging her Tightly. "We finally won, I'd never think in a million years the Horde would finally be gone, and now I have You, Bow, and Glimmer!" 

Adora then let go and had the cutest smile on her face that Catra loved so very much, she loved everything about Adora. "I know, its crazy, and now we get to make Etheria even better." Catra kissed Adora lightly on the forehead. Not even noticing Bow and Glimmer until they squealed "Awww! Look at Catra giving her Adora affection." Catras face quickly turned red and she had that embarrassed face. "W-what?! why would I do that?!" She looked away playfully. "Oh come on Catra, we all know you two were set on eachother ever since Princess Prom. You two really thought you were subtle?" Glimmer cracked up. Adoras face was red as a rose at this point. "Come on guys, we need to get back to Brightmoon."


	2. Apologies: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra feels she needs to apologize to all the people shes hurted, starting with the one shes definently hurt A LOT.

Catra woke up early in the morning, way earlier then normal. People had just started getting up and preparing breakfast so she walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

_How could they let me stay here? I did so many wrong things, I dont deserve this. Before she knew it her head was in her hands._ "No, im going to be better. I can't let myself slip back into that. I need to redeem myself."

She then heard Adora yawn, following her footsteps. "Hey, Adora." Catra pushed her hair out of her face and threw on a red robe that Glimmer gave to her the day before. "Hi Catra." Adora kissed Catra, Catra felt like every kiss was the first and she loved every moment of them. "Aren't you gonna go to breakfast?" Catra then looked at Adora confused. "I thought I was supposed to wait for you, isn't that a couples thing?" Adora then looked at her with the classic smirk. "Aww, I can't you're waiting for me! How sweet of you." Adora teased her. "Alright, guess I'll leave then." Catra said as she pretended to walk like a catwalk model. "You get back here!" Adora chased Catra through the halls until they found themselves at the kitchen where everyone was eating. "Hey guys!" Adora walked in after Catra who was looking at the food in disbelief. Glimmer stood up and walked to Catra and Adora "Hey guys, Have you seen Shadow Weaver? I cant find her anywhere." Catra looked at Glimmer like she was deeply hurt and traumatized. Adora put her hand on her shoulder. "She didn't make it. She sacrificed herself so Adora and I could get to the heart.." Glimmer then looked shocked and sad. "Im so sorry you two." She pulled them in for a group hug.

They quickly changed the topic whenever Adora was trying to explain to Catra that rashon bars weren't the only kind of food. "Catra, this isnt the Horde, we have actual food. Not that fake crap!" Catra was so confused. "Really?!?!" She took a bite into the food and her pupils dilated. she began stuffing her mouth with the foods, with Bow, Glimmer, and Adora laughing their asses off beside her. 

After Catra ate, She saw Mermista out of the corner of her eye walking out of the room. "Sorry guys, I gotta go. Ill see you guys soon." She walked over to the direction of Mermista nervously, her hands holding onto her robe. "Mermista?" Mermista wanted to walk away, but she didn't really have the chance or a valid excuse. "What do you want?" Catra knew Mermista was angry at her, and she knew it would be tough to redeem herself to Mermista. "Look.. I know sorry doesn't fix anything. I did a lot of bad things to your Kingdom, and I really regret it. You never deserved that." Mermista looked at her. "I am angry at you, you destroyed my kingdom and my home." She sighed. "But that doesn't mean im not willing to try.. being allies. I heard about you saving Adora and the others. Good job." Catra looked suprised. "Thanks. Im willing to help with the rebuilding of Salineas when the time comes." Mermista thought for a moment. "Actually, that would be great. Thanks, and it isnt my buisness, but you and Adora make like, a great couple." Catra turned red. "Thanks. I'll see you later." She walked away, with a smile on her face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this may be kinda wack, once again this is my first time, hope you enjoyed!


	3. Apologies: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra is left alone with the other princesses at brightmoon while Bow, Adora, and Glimmer go to Mystacor to aid the people that were hurt during Horde Prime's attack. While they were gone, Catra realizes how much she hurt the people who wanted to help her the most.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go with us?" Glimmer asked Catra as she prepared for their trip. "Trust me Sparkles, I'd like to but I have some things to do today, just dont be gone to long or I'll get bored." Catra said to Glimmer. "Glimmer, Are you ready? We gotta get going, they're gonna need help asap." Bow and Adora walked over in a hurry. "Yeah im ready, lets go." Glimmer walked quickly to bow. "I'll be there in a second!" Adora hollered and then walked over to Catra. "I'll miss you." Adora scratched behind Catra's ear in just the spot that made her purr. "Don't be an Idiot, it's only gonna be a few hours-- I'll miss you too." They shared a quick kiss. "I'll call you on this Communicator Pad when im able to, try not to get in trouble, okay?" Adora handed Catra the Communicator Pad. "Im not making any promises." Catra snickered. "Goodluck." Adora then went over to Glimmer and Bow, and they teleported. Catra then walked to Adora's and her room. _it's quiet without that dummy._ she laughed quietly.

She changed into a pair of black leggings and a red oversized tanktop that nearly showed her chest and went outside to the garden, where Scorpia and Perfuma were admiring the new plants that blossomed after the heart being set free. "Hey Wildcat! Come over here, you look lonely!" Catra made a slight smile and walked over to them. "Hi Scorpia, Hi Perfuma." Perfuma smiled and waved. Melog would walk over and rub against Catra's Side.

"Perfuma, Im sorry, but can I steal Scorpia for a minute? I need to talk to her about something." Perfuma looked up and gave her a proud smile. "Of course."

"Glimmer! You're here!" Castaspella ran over and hugged the three. "Is Catra not with you? I made her a sweater with Melog on it!" She pulled it out. "Aww, thats sweet, She couldn't make it. I'll make sure she gets it though!" Castaspella smiled. "Wonderful! Anyways, we need to get started."

"What do you need, Wildcat?" Scorpia happily skipped beside Catra, like she did in the Horde. Before she knew it, Tears welled up in Catra's eyes. "How did you forgive me so easily? After what I did to you, I just pushed you away!" Scorpia looked at her and frowned. "Catra.. you were in a dark place at the time, everyone in the Horde was. I forgave you because I now know you have good in you, I always knew you did." Scorpia smiled at her. "Thank you Scorpia, For-- Being there when I needed you most." She put her arms up offering a hug. Of course Scorpia picked her up and gave her a bear hug. 

Catra was eating dinner with Perfuma, Micah, and Scorpia whenever they returned, they were all tired. Adora collapsed on her bed, Exhausted from healing.   
"Catra, my aunt made this for you. Try it on!" Catra put it on and hugged herself. "I love it." Glimmer giggled. "I knew you would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the pause in this, I got really busy. I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably continue this, depends on how busy I am. I hope you enjoyed and sorry the indents are wack


End file.
